The Last Punishment Game
by ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3
Summary: "I know that I have been pretty greedy, but I have another proposal" Keiichi whispered as he licked her earlobe.  "The first one to reach their limit has to obey the winner.."


**The last punishment game.**

"Arggh!" The teenage boy yelled ridiculously as he looked at his hand of cards with a sad, dejected stare.

"Ehheheheh! Looks like this is game Keiichi-kun!" The blonde girls hand covered her mouth in a mocking whisper. "Looks like you will have to obey the winner again!" Keiichi's eye twitched as Satoko's eyes narrowed and flickered towards the chalkboard with the games scores.

Rika: 1 game

Rena: 1 game

Satoko: 1 game

Mion: 7 games

Keiichi: 0 games

"Mion is the winner again mii~" Rika chirped as she began to pet Keiichi's hair.

"Well it was to be expected wasn't it right, right?" An auburn haired girl smiled as she looked at the rest of the table. "So Mi? What will Keiichi be wearing this time?"

Keiichi's brown eyes watered as they found the older girls emerald green orbs that watched him blankly.

"M-Mion?" The feeble whisper spluttered from the boys lips.

"Yes Kei-chan?"

"What is my punishment?"

"Hmmm...I'm in a good mode so you can just wear the Angel Mort waitresses' uniform."

'_crack_'

"What was that noise nano desu?_" _Rika asked her companions who all sported the same confused look.

"I think that was Keiichi-kun's heart."

"Eh?"

**...**

Keiichi flopped on his couch exhausted and irritated.

He had worn the Angel Mort outfit, with as much masculinity as a man in a tight fitting, revealing dress could. Mion had prided herself on her photography skills as she took as many pictures on her disposable camera as she could.

Keiichi could cry if he truly felt like it.

And the worst had yet to come.

His parents had left him a quick note about his fathers work and how they would be in Tokyo for the next few days.

Yay. Cup noodles for dinner.

The noodles were sitting on the coffee table in front of him, the steam swirling in funny shapes as they rose from the cup.

"Mmmmm yum."

'_Knock knock_'

Keiichi looked at the door with disdain.

"Why now?"

"Kei-chan? Are you home?"

Keiichi sighed. Oh those noodles were looking delicious.

"The doors unlocked. Come in." The door creaked open as Mion stuck her head through the gap a large grin on her face.

"Kei-chan! How are you this fine evening?"

"Out of my mind. Back later."

Mion pouted. "That so cruel."

The older teen sat herself on the sofa and pushed the boys leg out of her way.

"Cant I just eat my dinner in peace?"

"I could cook if you want."

"Too late, I'm happy with my noodles. Why did you come over?" Keiichi sucked a noodle up as Mion sighed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"My mother and grandmother have gone to a town meeting, and Rena won't let me in after eight at night." Mion looked over at the boy next to her who was avoiding eye contact."Aww Kei-chan. Are you still mad?"

"No."

"Could I go and get a drink?"

""Go ahead" Mion pushed herself off the soft couch and grabbed the other teens ankle.

"C'mon Kei~! Come get a drink with me!" She tugged on the bottom of his baggy trousers in an attempt to coax him off the couch.

She failed miserably as his pants slid down his hips revealing the waistband of his briefs. His face flushed as Mion let the pant leg go and covered her mouth.

"Now Kei-chan I didn't think that you were a briefs man! I would have assumed you were into women's panties!"

"You never know Mion, I could be _into _women's panties."

"You pervert."

"You started it."

Keiichi stood to pull his pants back up and grumbled. "Good damn. The one time I don't wear a belt."

Mion laughed awkwardly as she creaked the door to the kitchen open. As she filled up her glass she called out to the brunette in the kitchen.

"Oi! Kei-chan! Want a drink?" She turned off the tap as she listened for a reply.

No answer.

"Hey? Do you want a drink?"

Still no reply.

"Hey!" Mion yelled as she pushed the door open again. Her eyebrows rose as she watched Keiichi put a pillow over his head. He was blocking her out!

"Oi!" Mion ripped the pillow from the boy's head and frowned. He was grinning like an idiot. "Wipe that smug look of your face!" Keiichi winked.

"Make me."

"What?"

"I said 'make me' Mion."

Both teenagers froze and Keiichi's grin widened. "So are you gonna make me lose my insulting smug look?"

She knew what he was insinuating. She wasn't stupid. She might be bad at mathematics, but she was far from an idiot.

Mion hooked her leg over the teenage boy and accidently sat on his groin. Keiichi yelped as she positioned herself and placed her hand on his chest.

"Woah! Mion! I was trying to steal a kiss from you, not this!" His face began to heat up as Mion's face fell. She began to push herself up as she whispered.

"Well maybe I wanted to do this." Her eyes had begun to tear up, which made the boy under her panic. '_N-no! I didn't mean it! Stop!_' His hand shot up and grabbed her arm tightly. Mion lost her balance and ended up sprawled completely over Keiichi.

"A convenient place to fall ne?"

"S-shut up!" Mion tried to push herself up again, and ended up pushing her knee into his crutch earning a long moan from him. Mion froze and repeated the action. Keiichi moaned louder and closed his eyes tightly. Mion couldn't believe what was happening! She knew she could only dream about doing this so often before it would actually happen.

"I see that you liked that."

"Mmm yeah just a bit heh."

"I can also feel that you liked that as well." Mion's fingers began to pull at the band of Keiichi's trousers. As they slid down Keiichi laughed.

"I didn't think that I would have you of all people pulling my pants off twice in one night!"

"Well Kei-chan, this could become something more frequent if you're lucky."

"Mm I hope I'm lucky then!"

Mion had finally managed to drag the tight briefs off the boy's thin waist, exposing Keiichi's manhood. She stopped for a moment as she thought of what to do next. She licked her lips as she leant down and captured his lips, her hand gently around his shaft as she began to pump it up and down sloppily.

Keiichi moaned again and managed to form a coherent sentence.

""Huhhng have you ever done anything like this before Mi?" Mion shook her head in reply as she focused on the timing of her movement. As she slowed she felt Keiichi roll his hips into her pumps.

"Hngg stop for a sec..please." Mion let go immediately.

"Did I do something wrong?" Keiichi shook his head. "Nope. You were doing...great. But I want to return the favour, okay?"

"Alright."

The boy pushed Mion down onto the couch and as she began to protest, he shushed her. He began to tug on her school shirt and pulled it over her head. Mion blushed as she watched him drink in her image. Keiichi almost laughed at the bra she was wearing.

"Polka dots Mion?"

"I like them. Their...cute."

"It's good to know that you have some womanly qualities. Like I know how much you liked that doll I gave you."

"I do not.."

"Hmm. I knew you liked it." Keiichi slipped his hand under her skirt, pushing it up as he began to trace lines on her inner thigh, inching closer and closer. He could feel the goosebumps arise on her sensitive skin and she bit her lip in anticipation. He licked her neck and imprisoned her lips again. Her panties came down easily and Keiichi laughed again as he held them up.

"Matching underwear!"

"Yes! Matching panties alright!"

Keiichi continued to laugh as his finger slipped between her folds and she gasped as he brushed her mound. He continued to fumble around until he found her opening. She didn't react much as he slipped one finger in, but as he slid two she gasped loudly.

"Kei-"

"Mi, just call me Keiichi."

"Kei..ichi.. can we um..."

"Would you like to move somewhere different?"

"Um...yeah."

"We can do that."

His hand grabbed hers and he began to lead her towards his bedroom.

"Kei-ch-"

"Keiichi."

"Keiichi. You do realise that we left most of our clothes behind?"

"It isn't like my parents will be home for a few days, so it doesn't matter."

"Ah."

As the bedroom door was slid open, Keiichi seized Mion's shoulders and pushed her against the wall. As they kissed roughly Mion kicked a large pile of books out of her way.

"Your room is completely trashed you-" Keiichi pushed his lips onto hers as he groped her breast.

"Does it really matter how clean my room is?"

"Nah I guess not." Keiichi fumbled with the back of Mion's bra for a few moments, even breaking the kiss to try and figure it out. Mion sighed.

"I'll do it." She pulled her arms out of the straps and undid it.

"Done."

"Well that saved time."

"Mmm."

Mion pushed her hair out of her eyes and slid her hands up the boy's shirt and as she tried to pull it from his torso, she fell over another stack of books.

"Ow!" Mion hissed.

"Shit. Are you alright?" He bent down and grabbed her hand to pull her back up.

"Don't pull me up."

"Huh?"

Mion's hand clasped onto Keiichi's hand and pulled him down onto her.

"Ah. Eager are we?"

"Well come on." Mion nipped at Keiichi's exposed collarbone leaving a round red mark where she had bitten. The young man looked down at the mark and beamed.

"I have to do that as well now don't you know?" Mion winked. "Yeah. I know."

"Tsk Mion. Class leader and next in line for headship of the Sonozaki family, letting Keiichi Maebara give you a hickey."

"If you don't want to I could always see if Rena wants to bat for the other team ne?"

"Now let's not be hasty. I never said that I wasn't going to do it. But can we just quickly do something?" A confused look was painted on the older girls face.

"What?"

"Can we pull off your skirt? It might get in the way later."

Within moments Mion had shuffled out of her long pink skirt, showing her full body to the young man on top of her. "You're perfect Mion." Keiichi slid himself down as he licked the girl's collarbone and kept moving. His brown eyes, filled with lust looked up into the emerald green eyes that begged him to continue. His kisses were more gentle as he moved his mouth further down Mion's torso. His lips wet, Keiichi descended on her left nipple suckling and teasing the tip with his tongue.

"Ahh!" Mion cried as she closed her eyes tightly as she lost herself in the pleasure clouding her mind. Keiichi let his hand wander as he continued to abuse the right nipple, his free hand pinching the left one.

The sounds that Mion was making were doing nothing except turn Keiichi on more. Her strangled moans and cries just made him harder, if that was possible. A crestfallen whimper fell from the girls lips as the boy let her nipple fall from his mouth.

The trail that his mouth left behind was whirling as his wet lips were moving lower and lower until his nose began to brush against her bellybutton. A deep breath was taken as he went lower until he found himself directly on top of Mion's womanhood. He licked his lips again as he separated her folds with his hot tongue.

Mion's head was swirling. His fingers inside her before had been fantastic, but his _tongue _was a completely different story. Every sense she had down there was on red alert, even flashing to the point she could see lights behind her eyes. Keiichi was trying as hard as he could as he pushed his tongue further in. The taste was...different. Bitter and strange. Not that he disliked it, it was Mion after all. He pulled his head back and licked the remains of Mion's juices from his mouth. He looked up at her again to see that her breathing was heavy, her eyelids heavy and lidded with desire.

"Mion? Still with me?"

"Huhh? Yeah I'm still alive. I think."

"Would you like to um..." Keiichi trailed off awkwardly. He knew that he wanted to, and there was pretty much no stopping them now as they were completely naked.

"Keiichi? I want to."

"You sure?"

"There's no way we could stop now. Even if we tried." Mion smiled as she grabbed the brunette hair that hung from the teens head. She pulled his lips to hers and flushed as she realised that she could taste herself in the heat of Keiichi's willing mouth. Keiichi's hips had scooted up Mion's body again as he tried to position himself to enter her.

"Kei? Do you know what to do?" Mion whispered shyly.

"No idea. But I guess we will figure it out right? Ah-" Keiichi's sentence stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"I've been pretty greedy tonight, but I do have another proposal if that's alright."

"Go ahead." Mion giggled as Keiichi's manhood pressed into her stomach.

"Now-" Keiichi whispered into Mion's ear as he licked the lobe. "I want to play a game, okay?" Mion stopped. A game? What sort of game?

"The game is who ever reaches their limit first must _obey the winner._"

"Sounds fun. Let's play."

Both teenagers took a deep breath as Keiichi pressed his member against Mion's wet opening. Mion bit her lip and her eyes began to tear up as Keiichi's manhood filled her. He wasn't necessarily large, but for her first time, he was big enough. He pushed slowly until she completely filled her cavity. He watched as a tear slid down Mion's supple cheek. He pressed his lips against hers again and smiled as she opened one eye weakly.

"Hey Mi is it aright if we-"

"It's fine. Keep going please."

With a sudden movement he pulled himself out and slid back in, thrusting his hips in sync. Mion had been sweating before, but now that _this, _that she was actually having _sex _with the boy she had been chasing after since he had arrived, the sweat had begun to drip from her. She was sweating from places that she didn't even know would sweat!

Keiichi's fastened pace was taking a toll on them both. Keiichi could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body. It was ridiculous how easily both himself and Mion fit together! They had far from mastered this act in a few short minutes, but he was sure that the fact that him and Mion were almost moaning and grunting in unison.

"Ah!" Both teens smashed their mouths together and devoured each other's hungrily. Mion could feel a extremely hot sensation from her belly, the feeling pulsing through her body. Little beads of moisture from Keiichi's forehead had begun to drop onto her chest as she scraped her nails down the boys back. Keiichi instinctively knew what was happening as Mion's cavity suddenly clamped together over him.

"Ahng!" Mion yelled as she came, Keiichi following a few moments later.

As Keiichi pulled his softening manhood from Mion he pulled her close to him.

"Mion, how would you like to stay over tonight?" He whispered as he grabbed her hand. Mion laughed weakly. "I can't move anyway. I think it might be smart if I have you look after me."

"Would you like to have a bath right now?" Keiichi offered.

"No. I'm pretty good here if that's alright."

"That's fine." A large quilt was pulled over the two and as they both closed their eyes to fall asleep, another thought struck the brunette.

"Mi?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget. You have to obey the winner, alright?"

"That sounds-yawn-wonderful. Night.." Mion fell asleep.

"Night." Keiichi whispered as he nuzzled into the crook of Mion's neck.

**...**

**Well! My first hetro lemon with my favourite Higurashi couple!**

**Did you like it? PLEASE read and review! **

**Baibai :D**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


End file.
